


What are you waiting for?

by bezjablka



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: AU, F/M, One Shot, and gosia is the devil, jamie singing love me like you do yes i do need that in my life, tbh i don't know what i'm doing i just like the song so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bezjablka/pseuds/bezjablka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie sings Love Me Like You Do. By Ellie Goulding. But a jazz version. Kind of. I'm really sorry, you guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are you waiting for?

He loosened his tie in one swift movement. Wasn’t a tie too much? Who cares anyway. It wasn’t like there was going to be a lot of people there to judge his selection of clothes. The guy standing a few feet away from him gave him two thumbs up. The curtain went up. Shit. There was _a lot_ of people ready to judge his fashion choices alright. It wasn’t like it was his first time. Still, he felt fear. Before he could change his mind, he went onto the stage, straight into the blazing light of the reflector.  The first sounds of the song filled the whole spot. Now or never, right? He let go of all his insecurities and began singing.

_You're the light, you're the night_

_You're the color of my blood_

 

All at once, he felt good. He leaned a little on the microphone stand and started to look at the faces in the audience. There were mostly women, obviously. However, he caught a glimpse of a woman sitting next to a guy in a very expensive looking tux. It was a rare sight to see a woman coming to his show with her partner. It were mostly single ladies accompanied by their also single friends who came to watch him sing, but mostly to stare at his body. He couldn’t get a good look at the pair, because bright light was tormenting his sight. His button-down shirt was opened  and his toned torso quickly became the main focus of all the ladies in the club. He was starting the second verse, when a red bra landed next to him. Quickly followed by black one and a pair of white thong.  Jamie only smiled teasingly and started to remove the shirt.

_What are you waiting for?_

_Love me, love me, love me like you do_

The trumpets came in at the same time that most of the women in the spot started screaming. He liked the attention, it wasn’t like he was too self-conscious, but what he liked the most was this exact moment. The moment when the live band did their magic and the audience started to get up and approach the scene. The club wasn’t a shithole, but it wasn’t too upscale either. They only started doing the show with live band two weeks ago. Actually, he had his solo show only for a month. Everything was relatively new, and therefore very exciting.  The shirt went off. The band was only a little louder than the screams of women standing in the first row.

  _I'll let you set the pace_

_'Cause I'm not thinking straight_

_My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more_

_What are you waiting for?_

He was trying to be present on both sides of the stage, sadly he couldn’t split himself in two.  He winked at a very enthusiastic blonde taking a photo of him with her iPhone. Touching was not allowed. Everything else was ok. Was he having fun? Hell yeah.  Was he happy? Well…

  _Love me like you do, love me, oh love me like you do_

_What are you waiting for?_

 

When he was singing the final verses his eyes found the woman who came with her partner. Their gazes locked and he felt warm feeling inside. He finished singing and came off the stage. Followed by the voices of his fans demanding “more”,  Jamie stepped into his private room leaving the door open. He only started to change his clothes when he heard the sound of door opening. He turned around and smiled broadly. Her red dress clung to every curve of her body. She wasn’t really smiling, but her eyes seemed to lit up when she saw him noticing her. Also, her male companion seemed to be absent this time. She was moving delicately toward him, as if not wanting  to scare him. Finally she stood right before him and he could appreciate her unforgettable, whisky eyes.

 

“I know that dress.”  Jamie looked right into her eyes and the light dancing in them told him that she’s as excited about their encounter as he is.

“Would you believe me if I told you that I landed in the wrong century… twice?” The woman sounded frustrated but her delicate smile told him otherwise.

“A woman just took a photo of me with her _telephone_ . I believe everything’s possible, Sassenach.”

Claire took his face in her hands and smiled sweetly.

“What are you waiting for?”

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language and I'm sure I made a whole lot of mistakes. Sorry! I just really wanted to share the image of Jamie singing LMLYD with other people, who maybe weren't aware that they do need it in their lives. Thank you for flawless prompt Gosia. <3


End file.
